Magnetic
by PavLuvsPercyJackson
Summary: Percy Jackson in telekinetic. When he causes an explosion that sends mom to hospital, he's sent to Goode Institute for Gifted Kids. There he discovers thing he never knew about himself, and feels things he's never felt before, like love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Beautifuls ;D Hope you enjoy this new story**

**I don't own PJO. P.S. This will probably all be written in Percy's POV**

* * *

I leaned against the giant oak tree, trying to catch my breath and hide at the same time. Thankfully for me, the night sky was covered with clouds, blocking the light of the moon. Hopefully the authorities would have a harder time catching me now.

In case you were wondering about why I'm on the run, I'll give you a brief run-down on the story.

My name in Perseus Jackson, but I hate that name so everyone calls me Percy. I'm seventeen years and I never knew my dad. Just recently, I was responsible for the explosion that rendered my mom, Sally Jackson, in hospital. It wasn't intentional, I swear. I love my mom more than anyone in the world, she's great. But my temper got out of control and something happened, I don't know.

The only thing keeping me from breaking in tears, or going insane or something, was the fact that if the polie caught me, who knew what they would do. Send me to mental institution? Send me to Juvenile detention? I wasn't going to take the chance.

A flashlight beam appeared slightly behind me, and I took off. My heart pounded against my ribs so hard it hurt. My muscles ached with strain.

_Come on, Perce, _I thought, _You can do this. Keep going. _I tried to keep my emotions under control. I couldn't get panicked or scared or angry like when the explosion happened. I wasn't going to hurt more people.

As I ran, there was a shouted behind me and the sound of barking dogs. Oh shit, no way could I outrun a dog.

'Stop running, kid. We won't hurt you!' One of police officers yelled. Yeah right. I ran even faster, hoping to the gods that they wouldn't release the hounds. I felt like the kid off of the Titanium film clip, scared and on the run. I was like that kid in a way, but the explosion I caused was ten times worse.

The barking got louder and louder until it was right behind me, but I kept going. The police dog jumped onto my back, knocking my to the ground.

In seconds that police were there too. They pointed there gun at me and ordered me to get on my knees and put my hands behind my heads.

I felt closer to tears than I ever had in my life, even more than when my grandparents passed away. 'It was't my fault I swear. I didn't mean it.' I said shakily. You could hear scared I really felt in my voice.

'I know buddy, just do what we asked.'

'What are you gonna do to me?'

I could hear him falter before he answered. 'We're going to help you, kid.'

I got to my knees and put my hands on my head. One the officers came towards me and pulled my hands behind my back, securing them with handcuffs. I felt my breathing start to get out of control. Oh no.

_Calm down, Percy. They're going to help you. _I kept telling myself.

The police men led me back to their car, and put me in the back. 'Where are we going?' I asked.

Before he shut the door, one of them said, 'To the doctors.'

* * *

I was so exhausted that I fell asleep in the car.

When I woke up again, a police man was shaking my shoulder, telling me to get up.

I followed in to hospital. They _were _going to put me in the psychiatric ward!

I stopped dead in my tracks, trying to get away. The police man grabbed my arm to stop me from running away.

'I'm not crazy! I can't go to the mental institution.' I bet that outburst probably convinced him otherwise, but he grabbed my other arm and looked me in the eye.

'I know you're not crazy, kid. We're just going to see what happened.'

My temper was going crazy again. I closed my eyes for a count of three, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. I finally started following the man again. He took me to a room, and told me to sit down in one of the chairs. A middle-aged woman occupied the other.

'Good morning.' She said. 'I'm Doctor Calvin, what's your name?'

She spoke to me like I was stupid. 'Percy.'

'Well then, Percy, would you like to tell me what happened?'

I told her the whole story, about how angry and scared I felt and about how guilty I was feeling about Mom. The story probably took about ten, and when I was done explaining, she asked if she could take a blood-test.

While she collecting the test results, I got incredibly bored. Being ADHD didn't help. After half an hour or so, Dr Calvin came back. She asked to speak to the police privately, but I caught a few words. '...telekinetic... institution... Solace.' They didn't make much sense, but the two first words made me nervous.

'Ok Percy. Have you ever heard of telekinesis?'

I nodded.

'I believe that is the cause of the explosion.'

The words reeled in my head, and all that I could make out of it was... 'You think I'm a telekinetic?'

'The test results showed positive to that energy, yes.'

She let that sink in. 'So it was my fault. Mom...'

'I'm sorry Percy. But there are people who can help you, and others like you. You can learn to control this ability-'

I cut her off. 'I don't _want _to control it, I don't ant to be able to use it at will.'

Dr Calvin smiled sadly. 'Not so that you can use it, Percy, but so that you can keep it from taking over you again. You wouldn't want to hurt anyone else would you?'

I sat for a minute. 'Fine, but where do I go?'

'It's called Goode Institute for Gifted Kids. I can arrange for someone to come and pick you up.' Dr Calvin said she stood up and left.

* * *

A man called Argus came to take to Goode. He seemed nice, but he didn't speak much. I just sat in the back seat, trying to remain calm.

Goode was a huge estate in the remote farmlard in Pennsylvania. Argus drove up the driveway to the front door of a huge marble mansion, like the house from Downtown Abbey. I got out of the car and walked to the front door. I took a deep, shaky breath and entered the mansion. I doorbell rang as the opening door knocked against it, and in minutes a man in a wheelchair entered the room.

_Jeez, this it like freaking X-Men!_

The man wheeled over to me. 'Mr Jackson, welcome to Goode.'

* * *

**Well, what do you thinks lovelies! ;D Please R&R**


	2. Authors Note

I'm sorry guys, but I probably won't be continuing this story for a while. My writer's block really isn't helping and I'm aiming mostly to work on my story A Pirates Life For Me. Please check it out.

I'm super-dooper sorry, but I promise I will be coming back to it when I've got new ideas for the story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey beautifuls, please R&R**

* * *

Chiron led my through Goode Institute for Gifted Kids, and I was amazed at how many people there were here. Almost all the bedrooms were occupied, and there were people everywhere.

"So," I started to say as Chiron took me to the boy's dorm. "What exactly do you do here?"

Chiron smiled at me over his shoulder. "Well, Percy, you'll be in a class of other people with similar abilities to you, and we'll help to control them."

Similar abilities? "But I don't know what my ability is."

"That doesn't matter. We'll but you with the telekinetic class, and if it turns out that you _don't _have telekinesis, we can just move you." Seemed simple enough. "Now, here's your room. Sorry, but you might have to bunk with someone."

He opened the door, and inside was a guy around my age, maybe a year older, with curly brown hair and a bad case of acne.

"This is Percy, your new room mate." Chiron said, and the guy smiled and walked over.

He extended a hand. "Nice to meet you, Percy. I'm Grover." I shook his hand.

"Mind showing him the ropes 'round here, take him to classes and stuff?" Chiron asked, and Grover nodded.

He clapped me on the shoulder and led me inside. Chiron smiled at me one last time and shut the door, leaving me with Grover.

"Uh, so..." I started awkwardly.

Grover sat down on his bunk. "You got any stuff?"

I shook my head. Grover walked to one of the closets and pulled out a change of clothes; a pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt. He led my to the bathroom where I could get changed.

When I was dressed, he said, "C'mon, it's almost lunch time. You have to meet the others."

As he was taking me to the dining hall, I got a feeling that we would come to be really good friends. The dining hall was pretty much empty, save for a group of teens around my age sitting at one table. There was about four guys, five girls.

Grover sat down next to a brown-haired girl. She was pretty in an elvish way, with angled features and bright green eyes.

I awkwardly sat down next to him while he introduced me to the others. There was Juniper, the girl he was sitting next to, Thalia Grace, her brother Jason Grace-the two looked nothing alike except for the electric blue eyes-Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez and Annabeth Chase.

"New guy, huh?'' Thalia said, ''What did you do?''

_Upfront much? _I thought, but I said, ''I made a factory explode and now my mom's in a critical condition in hospital.''

Piper, Annabeth, Hazel and Grover gave me sympathetic looks.

''So you're a telekinetic then?'' Nico asked.

I nodded. ''They think so.'' _This is awkward. _

That blonde girl, Annabeth, I couldn't shake the feeling that she was staring at me, but I looked to see if she was, she was looking at her food, or talking with her friends. _What a weird girl._

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Percy Jackson. Something about him was off, like there was more to his abilities than what he was letting on. He wasn't just telekinetic, I could sense it. Something seemed to draw me to him, like a magnet. It was annoying. Sure, he was cute, with wind-blown raven black hair, mesmerizing sea-green eyes and the strong body of a swimmer, like he could bench-press my body weight with just one arm. Well, not literally, but you know what I mean, he looked like he was strong, I wouldn't have been surprised if he had a six-pack.

After having lunch, I went to my room that I shared with Thalia, Piper and Hazel. Goode had a weird room-mate system; girls were four to a room, whereas guys were only two. Don't know why. Probably because the more guys in one room, the more that the room looks like a pig sty.

We had classes with Chiron soon, and we'd learnt to come specially prepared. When he was making us practice our telekinesis, Thalia and Jason tended to electrocute people. My friends had telekinetic power over elements; Jason and Thalia could control the air, Nico could control the earth, Hazel could control gems and metals and Leo had power over fire.

In the classroom, all my friends were there, and Percy as well. We were just waiting on Chiron.

The boys were talking with Percy, the girls just hanging around.

"So, uh, how exactly do they help you control your powers?" Percy asked shakily. I felt a sharp stab of pity for him. I'd been here since I was seven, but I remember how shaken up Piper and Hazel had been when they came here. It's a terrifying experience.

"Well-" I started to say, but Chiron burst through the door, rolling his wheelchair to the front of the classroom.

"Alright everyone, I'm sure you've all met our new resident, Percy Jackson." Chiron said. "Percy, come here."

Percy flashed a worried glance at Jason and Nico, but followed Chiron's instructions and walked to the front of the class.

"Okay, Percy," Chiron put a hand on Percy's back and moved him to stand beside the supplies he used to determine your power. "I want you to close your eyes, and imagine your strength flowing through you, like a river."

Percy's green eyes grew wide. "Sir, I'm not going to use my abilities. What if I hurt someone?"

"Don't worry, Percy, you won't hurt us. I have complete faith in you." Chiron smiled.

Shakily, Percy closed his eyes and his brows furrowed in concentration. Everyone in the classroom held their breath.

I waited for a disaster to happen, but for a minute nothing happened. Then the room started trembling.

At first I thought, _Earth powers, he's like Nico, _then I realised that it wasn't the room trembling.

It was the water-pipes in the roof.

I just had time to throw my arms over my head and duck to the floor before the pressure in the pipes became too great and they exploded. Hundreds of gallons of water crashed through the roof, tearing through the ceiling, flooding the room.

Percy's eyes snapped open. They were wild with horror.

"You did great Percy!" Chiron cried over the noise. "Now, imagine the water evaporating."

Percy nodded and soon the water was turning into a thin mist that drifted out of the open window.

We were all drenched from head-to-toe but Percy.

Percy Jackson was another elementalist, and controller of water.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took so long, and it's a bit short and probably boring, but my writers block is horrible. **

**But, anyways, please R&R, then maybe I'll give you a cookie. (::)**


End file.
